Tension Forces
Brilliant Harbor The sun shone brightly over a large white metropolis, giving it an intense gleam that amplified its beauty. It's unknown where the city was located, but it's hinted to be in a place accessible by only the World Government itself; typically, since it was one of their greatest creations — taking much time and energy to formulate for private use. This city was famed for being a safehaven for many scientists and researchers working for both the Marines and the government itself, giving them a piece of mind in exchange for giving their reserach and findings over to their employers. A nice trade-off, don't you think? Said to be well-advanced beyond its years, this could be called a product of science itself. It's appealing with all the high-tech gear powering it constantly, most of which was solar-powered. It seemed appropriate since the island, which the city itself was built on was akin to — only day exists, with night being non-existent. For a human being, it's a strange feeling not being exposed to that specific time of day, since... everyone needs sleep, but for scientists, who rarely know the meaning of the word, it was not a problem since they have "supplements" for that. Kind of worrying... in a way. Located at the edge is a nice, serene harbor where the ocean crashed against the piers ever-so-gently. High-tech boats of various kinds lined up in an organized fashion, each one created by and to an extent — belonged to a scientist inhabiting the city. All of them carrying either equipment or people that were personally approved by government officials for entry; I mean, precautions are a must, right? Standing a Pier 10 — one of the 20 piers surrounding the island is a fairly tall and busty scientist possessing messy auburn hair and rectangular-framed glasses. Next to her was a small girl who was dressed like a nun and possessed a cute figure akin to a doll, despite the mischevious look in her eyes. "Soooooo~ what's this person like, creator? Are they fun~?" Artemisia spoke. "I mean, you're not the type to be bothered with people unless they interest you in some fashion, so I can only assume they're Im.por.tant. Hehehe." At this point, the small girl has mischevious grin while slouching over in an informal manner. "Yes, Arty, they are, so you better behave yourself. I can't have you embarrassing me... again... for the fiftieth time." Pyrrha was exasperated with her creation when she said this, given Artemisia's infamy with the scientists and officials in the area. The only reason she came along was so that she could keep a close eye on her, lest she galavants and makes even more trouble for her, which she doesn't need. "Make trouble for me, and you'll be my next test subject. And trust me when I say... it will be one you don't wish to take part in." Pyrrha said sternly. "Haihai~! I'll be on my beeeeeeest behavior, I pwomise~!" Artemisia was acting cutesy when she said this, fully knowing that she can probably get away from her creator if push comes to shove. She's a free spirit after all. As she retorted, something caught her attention at the corner of her eye. A large high-tech ship could be seen in the distance and had made way to the harbor. "Okay Arty, look sharp!" As Pyrrha said this, the medium-sized ship that she sent docked and someone came off soon after. Outwardly, she remained situated in a professional manner, but inwardly, she was fangirling. This was a person she deeply respected in the Marines because of both her beauty and her works. It was a real honor to meet someone of such stature. It didn't take more than a few seconds for Peg Nez to squint her eyes nearly shut, due to the sunlight reflecting off of the stark-white city. Frankly, she didn't know how people could stand such a thing; no sleep and constant retinal damage? The woman reached up to the brim of her glasses and ran her finger across the edge, which in turn caused a tiny tinted shade to be rolled down for extra protection against the blinding light. Nez was all for dramatic effect, and so she truly decided to arrive in fashion to this establishment. Her long chocolate-colored hair was held up in a single ponytail, waving wildly as she strutted side to side down the pier. This confident stride and the tinted glasses most likely didn't make Nez seem too approachable, but then again, these women planned this meeting to discuss, not socialize on trivial things. Eventually, Nez stopped in her tracks and looked around, adjusting her glasses and observing the area as though she were looking for someone; and looking for someone she was. "Hello there~!" Pyrrha was calling over Peg Nez, trying to get her attention. Both Artemisia and Pyrrha made way to Peg's direction, with the two brilliant female minds coming face-to-face. "I'm so glad the officials would allow a meeting with us." At this point, Pyrrha was ecstatic to have met the person she was going to spend the day with, ironically-speaking considering the weather around this place. "My name is Pyrrha Ganymede, first name Pyrrha by the way." She said with a bright smile that was almost as the rays that illuminated the city. Then, she introduced her assistant, pointing to the troublemaker beside her. "This little gremlin parading as a nun is my assistant, Artemisia. Don't be fooled by her cuteness. She can give you quite a headache." She said with exasperation in her voice. "Heeeey~, I'm more than a nuisance. I'm a cute nuisance~♥" At that point, Artemisia was up to her old tricks... again. "You're still a nuisance nonetheless, so behave will you?" Pyrrha stated. "Sooooo~ how's the trip over here? Was everything to your liking? I made sure to set the preparations while mommy-dearest over here was sleeping in the lab." She said as she posed for victory. Then all of a sudden... *POW* As if she reached her limit with her annoyance, Pyrrha gave her a good smack behind her assistant's head unexpectedly. "Oooooooooooowwwwwwwww~! What was that for?! That hurt y'know? How could you hurt your precious little creation like that?! So mean~!" Obviously, Artemisia was over-exaggerating for nothing. "One: that NEVER happened. In fact, it was the other way around. And two: you pretty much deserved it. Damn, did that feel good." Pyrrha stated, admonishing the girl's behavior. "Anyways, moving on before you start up your antics again for the hundredth time. We should take her somewhere so she could unwind. Perhaps to a nice cafe in the city. Then I want to take her to my lab." Turning to Peg, who probably felt somewhat embarrassed by that little display upon arriving here, she asked her course of action. "So Ms. Peg Nez, what do you want to do? You wanna go to the cafe or straight to the lab?" Watching the eccentric series of arguing go back and forth, Nez mentally declared that all of the comments she received on her infatuation with Den Den Mushi were undeserved... there were definitely odder characters in the world. "My trip was nice, thank you very much. It's also good to know that people do get sleep around her... I know I certainly couldn't" Nez replied to the robot, ending her sentence with a friendly and jovial laugh. "I suppose a cafe would be nice, walking around would definitely do me some good! That ship doesn't go quite as fast as you'd think it should..." Nez stated before rubbing her lower back, as though she was experiencing some discomfort from the venture here. "I see...." By the sounds of things, Pyrrha was displeased by the sound of her voice when hearing Nez's response. She was going to have a serious talk with the officials in charge of transportation since her explicit orders were to make sure that Nez's trip was comfortable. *sighs* "It seems the only person you can trust to get the job done was yourself." She said to herself. "Anyways, let's get moving. I'm sure you must be famished from your long trip, and I know just the cafe that will do the trick." Chemcafè As the trio of wonderful ladies left the harbor, Pyrrha made it her mission to show Peg some of the sites before her eventual departure. However, she made sure that she was fed first before anything. Making their way into the city, a nice calming breeze blew over the trio and everyone else that was around, as if it was welcoming Nez to this nice metropolis. As they walked amongst the glistening streets — various tall buildings overshadowing them, small security bots passed them by — cleaning the trash off of the streets. It was one of their main duties after all. The white metropolis couldn't be "white" if "dirt" was found. Pyrrha would imagine that something like this would be slightly new to Peg, so she inquired her opinion on the matter. "So Peg, what do you think of these cleaning bots you're seeing around the city? Pretty new isn't it?" stating with glee in her voice. "They do seem awfully interesting... I assume they're expensive though... how do the people react to artificial intelligence?" Many thoughts entered Nez's head as quickly as she spouted them out loud, a bad tendency that she had. Not even waiting for a response to her questions, Nez walked over to the robots ever-so-gently, as though they were wild animals that she was attempting not to scare off with her movement. From inside one of her many coat pockets, Nez pulled out a small, seemingly dormant snail. Nez placed her finger on the shell and rubbed gently, waking the snail from its sleep before placing it down on the ground and tapping its head a single time. With the tap, the snail's eyes began glowing and scanning the cleaning robot, performing a top-to-bottom analysis of the machine. Once the snail was finished, Nez promptly put the snail back into her pocket, presumably so it could rest more. "I just sent those back to the lab for analysis, I hope you don't mind!" Nez exclaimed, looking back at Pyrrha's confused expression. "I've seen all of the individual parts of this machine before, but I've never seen them conjoined in such a manner..." Nez continued in a pondering tone. "Oh, no worries. In fact, you could've asked some of the government officials a copy of their blueprints and they would've gladly sent it to you." Pyrrha said with a sincere tone. "In response to your que-" All of sudden she was cut off by her assistant. "Haihai~! I can easily answer that!" Artemisia seems gung-ho about this, given how she raised her hand like a student who already knows the answer to a question. "Apparently, when it comes to artificial intelligence, the scientists here are rather blasè about it. This is due to them being introduced some years ago." As Artemisia said this, she sounded... professional, rather surprising given her mischievousness. "I believe it was at one of the previous annually-held scientific symposium held at the Maritime Research Hall located near Pier 1. Anyways, originally the scientists and government officials were shocked to see such a breakthrough and quickly mass-produced them." As Artemisia continued, they were slowly approaching the dining and shopping district. "But... like with all things, the A.I.s had their own share of problems. It wasn't big, but it was certainly troublesome." Artemisia had sounded a bit condescending as if it sounded like she already knew how to solve it right away. "However~, that problem what quickly remedied when mommy-dearest came into the scene." She looked at Pyrrha when she stated this. "It was through her latest scientific breakthrough that the issue was solved and propelled not only G-Infinity, but the entire Marine organization forward a couple decades, if not centuries." Apparently, there was a lot of pride coming from Artemisia when she made such a declaration, proud of being created by such a sublime scientist. "And that invention is-" Before she had the chance to continue, Pyrrha quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to spoil it. "Arty~, that thing is for later when we get to the lab. No good in spoiling it now." The amber-haired scientists were in a fuss about what her creation was about to say. "Sorry about that. She almost spoiled the big surprise." She was desperately trying to recover from her assistant's needless babbling on that last part, seen in the somewhat embarrassed and stressed look on her face. "O-Oh look, we've arrived." As Pyrrha was shifting focus to her location, the trio stood at the doorway of a large cafe. "S-So, shall we go in? I'm sure you're famished from that long walk." Opening the door, and the trio going inside, the cafe was rather spacious yet held an air of elegance and tranquility. From the music playing soothing tones to the spacious room that possessed the appropriate decorum from a cafe, one could say it was breath-taking. Upon arrival at the front, a robotic waitress had come to serve them. However, from the naked eye, one could mistake her as a human. She had long auburn hair like Pyrrha, albeit much cleaner and was wearing a Victorian-Era maid's uniform. <> Upon making such a statement, the three followed her leading them to a rather comfortable booth. "So Peg, which side do you want to sit on?" Pyrrha stated. "I have to sit with this one, so she doesn't make trouble for anyone else here." pointing to Artemisia as she made a bold, yet accurate claim. "Awwww~ I'm not 10, I can bwehave." her assistant stating in her usual cutesy manner. "I pwomise~" "No. Now hush. We're in public." At this point, one could see that Pyrrha was on the verge of getting a migraine from dealing with her assistant. Nonetheless, she waited on Peg's response. "Haha, w-well it doesn't matter to me, I'll just sit on this side..." Nez tried not to accidentally express how she felt due to the awkward air that Artemisia and Pyrrha's bickering had inadvertently created. Surely, if this was the current state of robots on G-Infinity, there was... work to be done, to say the very least. All of that aside though, Nez's thoughts were quickly filled with the possibilities of the "surprise" that Artemisia had nearly mentioned. Nez wasn't exactly, impatient per say, because no good scientist is... truth be told, she really just didn't like not knowing things. "What was that surprise that she mentioned?" Nez inquired, clasping her hands together and staring straight towards Pyrrha with an excited sparkle in her eye revealing that she was very eager to unveil this secret. "Well... you can say thus little surprise of mine is the reason why I'm so highly-valued by the World Government and the reason why I've been put in charge of maintaining G-Infinity (as weird as a name it is)." Pyrrha was trying to be low-key about it because she knew there were others that could be listening in. Looking at the menus in front of them, Artemisia already knew what she wanted to order, but the other two were taking their time. By the time they made their decision, the same maid that showed them to the table was ready to take their order. <> Though her voice was robotic, there was a tone of deep reverence and sincerity behind it; must be due to her programming. "Ooh ooh, me first~!" Artemisia was showing the usual child-like energy. "Alright then, just quiet down. We're in a restaurant." Pyrrha chided her for her sudden outburst. "I'll have the tuna tartar with quail egg, the duck with pear mostarda, and a Summer-Island Sunset smoothie." It seemed that despite her childlike demeanor, what she ordered was rather... mature. <> the robotic maid retorted. "For me, I'll have the Tosa Wagyu Sukiyaki as my main and for my drink, a Winter-Island Deep Blue smoothie with a side of coffee." Pyrrha's order seemed... large for someone of her stature, but she hasn't eaten since this morning, so such a big plate wouldn't stand a chance in the face of her appetite. <> the robotic servant retorted. Turning to Nez, she asked the following. <> "Hm... I think I'll just take the Water Cake please. I'm not particularly hungry." Nez ended with a smile as the robotic waitress glided off in a different direction. Nez reached back and tightened her ponytail before she took her glasses off, something that she considered to be respectful whilst dining with another. "Well you seem to have quite the reputation and ability already, why call someone like me here?" Nez inquired, resting her chin on her hand and looking towards Pyrrha inquisitively. Performing the same actions as Nez out of etiquette, she proceeded to answer her question. "Here's the thing. For a long time...." Before she could continue, she looked down and started to blush, considering her reason to bring Nez all the way out here would seem... childish. "I've been a big fan of you and your works!" It was like a teenager confessing their love to their crush. Pyrrha was rather sincere in her statement, as there are no female Marine scientists that stood out as much as Nez, which she aspired for. "Ever since I've joined the Marines with my best friend, Luna, I've aspired to become a scientist — hoping to make a difference. At first it was hard because of people seeing me as "cute" and didn't take me as seriously as they should, but..." Before she continued, she took a deep breath and calmed herself a bit more — trying her best to be professional in front of her idol. "when I first heard of you in some of the latest Marine reports, I was... captivated. Not only by your beauty but also your intellect. I wanted to reach the same plateau of respect as you. Thus I worked hard for all these years, so one day I could meet you." She looked straight at Peg after such a grandiose statement, wonder what her reaction will be. Nez's expression was completely blank as Pyrrha went on, and even for a few solid seconds after she had concluded, as she seemed to be processing the information before giving the appropriate reaction. It was rather abrupt when her face flushed with the deepest crimson color and she hid her face in her hands as she rocked side to side rather comically. She didn't seem to be bothered by Pyrrha's confession; quite the opposite, truthfully. "Oh wow! I never would've thought that I'd be recognized in this manner!" Nez expressed fervently as she removed her hands and attempted to calm her raging embarrassment. "Anyway, it is definitely difficult to get taken seriously as a woman Marine... understandably so, too, considering how attractive you are!" Nez laughed nervously before continuing on. "W-well I'm sure that you did all of the things that you've done for other reasons... after all, there is more passion to science than simply meeting your idol. With all of the amazing things that you've accomplished in such a relatively short period of time, I'm sure it amounted to more than this meeting." "Y-You're wrong! I'm positive that your accomplishments outweighed my own. The Battle of El Dorado proved that greatly! You're basically like a celebrity here! There's no scientist here who hasn't heard of you after that incident!" At this point, Pyrrha began to turn red once more when she said all of this — but she has a point. Considering the National Defense Medal is not something to scoff at, it proves Peg's worth to the organization as both of a fighter and a scientist. Artemisia was becoming embarrassed herself, not by her meeting with Peg in the same way as Pyrrha, but... by the banter these two were having, applauding each other incessantly, given by the childish scowl on her face as she sipped her smoothie. At this point, she had to break the ice. "Yeahyeahyeah, I get it! Both of you are amazing in some manner, geez." Sighing after making such a statement, she only continued, trying to regain her composure. "Nez, Pyrrha's right. No scientist would blatantly put themselves on the front lines like that. We just support after all. But..." Before she continued, a smirk came across her face. "...what you did was pretty ballsy. Kudos, sister!" Despite her teasing, Artemisia herself was genuinely impressed by the woman's action, seen as she gave the thumbs up as she still displayed her smirk. "Ah, thank you so much!" Nez blurted. "I have yet to build an automaton of my one... completely yet, at the very least!" Nez smiled brightly and seemed to admire Artemisia while accidentally beginning to stare. "Woahwoahwoah!" It seems Artemisia was quite familar with that stare before. I mean, who wouldn't? Bioengineering is unheard of, so Artemisia is quite a specimen in various ways. However, something told her Peg was convinced otherwise. "Before you get any ideas, I should tell you I'm bioengineered by yours truly. So I'm in no way auto-mechanical. I'm biomechanical, emphasis on bio." Pointing to Peg's "fan" as she made such a claim. "Yeah~, you can say she's close to cloning than machine-building since it's more delicate and complicated." Pyrrha only confirmed Artemisia's statements with her own. "Normally, it would be 'illegal' to do such experiments, but..." Pyrrha sighed before she continued. "...you know how well our precious World Government is with such activities. As long as it benefits them, they'll gladly look the other way. That's how they ruled the world for so many generations." "Yes indeed! I'll let you in on a little secret..." Nez whispered before covering her mouth and giggling lightly like a young schoolgirl. "I'm sure you're familiar with the , correct? And obviously, you're familiar with . Well, even though the Germa 66 became defunct many years ago, I've been able to uhm... scavenge some of their old experiments and plans in cloning. The best parts of the Pacifista and the best parts of Germa-engineered clones put into one would be a powerhouse that the world has never seen before, wouldn't you think? But I'm not sure I could do something like that by myself... I might need assistance!" Nez declared wildly. "Of course! I'm a certified expert in cloning, plus I always wanted to get my hands on some of the Germa's old technology and data for use, so this is a perfect chance!" Pyrrha was excited to hear Peg's proposition, jumping out of her seat in a frenzy. So many things have fallen into her lap in the span of a few seconds. *sigh* "I already see where this was going." Apparently, Artemisia looked exhausted. It seems like she caught the jist of the proposal and what it meant for her. But... for her creator's sake, she would put up with it to the best of her ability. "I guess I have no choice but to help out. It's for Pyrrha's sake after all." Saying so with a slight smile on her face. "So, how do you want to go about it Peg?" "Yes, I'm interested in how you want to do this." Pyrrha asked with childlike curiosity. "Well obviously, we need a donor, a being like this would be too difficult to synthesize a Lineage Factor for. But then again, with only one donor, the Lineage Factor wouldn't be complex enough to support all of its capabilities... so what I think we need are two "parents." Nez stated, appearing to be deep in thought as she placed her thumb on her bottom lip and looked off into a random direction. "But we'd need people that have many desirable traits..." Nez mumbled before shifting her eyes to Pyrrha. "Wait! How about we just use our DNA!" "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Pyrrha was excited at the prospect of having another creation carrying her DNA. Better yet, it will also have her idol's DNA. I wonder how that will turn out? "I...." Apparently, Artemisia was in utter shock after hearing the suggestion, more so when her creator agreed to be a "donor". It seems that she would need to clear some things up with Pyrrha, who seems to get caught up in the excitement. "Hey Pyrrha, a moment." Pulling her over to get close to her ear, she only whispered the following. "You do realize the implications behind all of this, right? This is a bit different from when you created me." "I-I don't follow." Honestly, Pyrrha was clueless, much to her creation's disdain. "I mean, what Peg's suggesting is no different from babymaking. Y'know, "breaking the mold" as some would say?" After processing what Artemisia told her, Pyrrha started to turn red. "Waitwaitwait, I'm... going to make... a baby with my... idol!!!!" It seemed that single thought made her redder by the moment, blushing like a lovesick schoolgirl whose dreams are coming true. "I... I-I-I-I... I'm not sure how this could work out! '''Can' two girls make a baby?!"'' As she pondered her thoughts, she shook her head a few times, before clapping her hands across her cheeks to snap out of it. "No, it's for science! Even if I'm making a baby with Nez, it's purely for science!" At this point... who's to say what's going on. Implications are so messed up right now. *sigh* "Oh Shiguma, what the hell is going on?" Artemisia said to herself. "I mean, breaking gender barriers and defying the laws of physics and nature is all well and good, but... I just hope these two don't go overboard." "I'LL DO IT! I'LL DEFINITELY BE YOUR DONOR FOR THIS EXPERIMENT! OUR CHILD WILL TURN OUT WONDERFUL!" Pyrrha stated boldly. At this point, Artemisia only facepalmed at her creator's enthusiastic response. As they were busy... celebrating their new joint project, the robotic maid arrived with their food. <> As she set down the plates in front of everyone and gave them their drinks, she bowed and went on her way. "Oh thank God, the food's here! Now I can drown all this awkwardness with calories." Artemisia said to herself. "So..." As she raised her glass, she wanted to make a toast. "Ummm... from what just transpired, rather quickly I must add, we're going to have some fun in the next few moments. So yeah, cheers to the joint project." "Yep, cheers to that!" Pyrrha following suit, raising her glass. Peg beamed happily and clinked her glass with both Artemisia and Pyrrha before taking a long sip. At this point, the three consumed their food all the while making a steady conversation. It was long into the day, but at that time, everyone was enjoying themselves. Techno City It was soon after they finished their meal and Pyrrha paid the bill that the three were on their way. They wandered around a bit to walk off what they've consumed and passed through a few nice areas. "Anyways, since we're heading to my lab, I should tell you more about G-Infinity, Peg. What is it you'd like to know?" Pyrrha wanted to give Peg more insight about the area, since it may serve her interests in the near future. "Well, I don't have too many questions... my main one would be why it was necessary for everything to be so... bright. It seems inconvenient is all, especially keeping it clean." Peg asked, squinting slightly to show that she still hadn't accustomed to the reflective surfaces of G-Infinity. "Yeah... I've always wondered about that myself, to be honest. I guess you can say it's a natural phenomenon, but I would think that everyone here likes to be active and since they supplement that issue with the rejuvenation machine created by one of the scientists, I guess they found night to be unnecessary. Not to mention that nearly everything on the island is solar-powered." Pyrrha went into an explanation for the island's climate, as she had problems her self with it, but learned to adjust over time. "Honestly speaking, I'm not sure how I lasted as long as I did. The combination of the rejuvenation machine and eternal day messed with my biological clock, so it's somewhat surprising to me to see night once again." "Yeeeeah~ I rarely see the moon these days." This time, Artemisia had something to add. "I mean, the day is cool and all, but there's a reason for a nighttime. But most of these fuddy-duddies don't understand." At this point, she was being pouty about the issue. "I mean, HOW IS THIS GIRL SUPPOSED TO STAY BEAUTIFUL WITHOUT HER BEAUTY SLEEP?!" Now she's being sarcastic and childish. Nothing new. "Yeah, also dreams are cool n' all. I bet there's someone on this island that agrees with me. Right, right?!" "Yeahyeah, you got two people besides you, Arty." Though Pyrrha was being playful, going by the tone of her voice, she was all in agreement. "I understand your dedication to your work, but seriously, a bit of sleep won't kill you. *sigh* Such a hard-life living here with fully active people." It feels as if Pyrrha was exasperated from the sheer thought of what she said. "Anyways, that's the jist of it. I just hope it doesn't bother you that much, Peg." As she said this, the trio was walking through a nice park, a gentle refreshing breeze against them. "If there's one thing I appreciate, it's that we can still enjoy nature in this white mechanical metropolis," Pyrrha stated as she took in the scent of the flowers and trees. "What do you think about it?" Turning to Nez. "Overall, it's very nice. It seems to be the optimal environment for scientific minds to prosper and invent... unless of course, your field of research has anything to do with the moon or night-time." Peg said with a slight smirk, shifting her gaze to Pyrrha. "About that...!" Pyrrha was reminded of something she heard from one of her fellow scientists here. "I believe that there's an event correlating with that. Apparently, the island isn't completely day as most would make it out to be." Upon pondering about it for a bit as they've walked, certain parts came back to her memory. "Ah! Now, I remember! I believe it's called the Twilight Solstice." Pyrrha remarked. "Twilight Solstice?" It seems Artemisia is now hearing of it, understandable since she never bore witness to it herself. "Please, tell us more. I would loooove to hear how this correlates with my problem." "Apparently, at random times throughout the month, the sun would go through a unique change in its cycle. As you know, the sun's rays constantly bathe the island, illuminating it so daytime always remains. But... at certain intervals, the sun would set, not completely though, and then would rise some hours later. During this time, twilight appears and many scientists would take advantage of that to do their nocturnal research. It's the closest thing to night the island will ever get." Pyrrha explained. "Though from I've been told, the sky takes on a myriad of dark color shades blended together to create something that can only be called magnificent in the eyes of a true artist." She smiled while stating this, wanting to get the chance to see it for herself. "Honestly, we should be able to see it this time around since we're nearing that cycle. It's a rare event, and I want to share it with people I care about." She smiled brightly looking towards the sky. "That includes you, Peg." Looking towards her admirer. "Wow, that sounds absolutely lovely! The phenomenon of this world still amazes me after all that I've seen. I think that that's pretty cool, don't you think?" Nez looked off into the horizon and watched the waves move in unison as a flock of soared in the sky, delivering the latest news of the world to its citizens. Nez then turned to Pyrrha as well, and beamed a joyful smile towards her. "Lesbehonest here, you guys are enjoying this waaaaay~ too much." Artemisia sure knows how to sour the mood, her smirk didn't make it better. "Anyway, we should almost be there at the station." A slightly-annoyed Pyrrha said in response to her creation's comment. "It should take us directly to our destination with the right coordinates." Nez blushed and laughed it off, and they soon arrived at the station. Many other busy-looking residents of G-Infinity were bustling about, running off into many directions for whatever reason. Nez looked at the contraption that lie before them that was supposed to transport them... except, she just didn't know how... "So uhm... what is this?" Nez said, nodding in the direction of the apparatus as to signal her meaning. Considering they entered the station not a while ago without realizing it and awaited their ride throughout that entire conversation, only for Peg to ask the question, it's no reason that Pyrrha was surprised. "Wow, that was quick, didn't know we were here already, hehe." Artemisia slyly responded. "Yeahyeah, laugh it up. And while you're at it, you should explain the transportation system here on the island." "Ah! Yes, thanks for reminding me." Turning to her creation. "You see, G-Infinity is much bigger than both the government and scientists had imagined, so getting from different places can be the... journey. So, we decided to create an automated transportation system that carries us long distances. It's like a high-tech A.I. train service, despite..." Upon pausing, she looked at the black miniature pod awkwardly. "...its looks." *sigh* "I swear, whoever made the design for these need to get a better design sense." Facepalming upon looking at it. "No matter how many times I ride these things, I always feel silly." Artemisia seemed to agree. "Herehere sister, I feel that pain." She soon followed suit, also facepalming. "Anyways, the transportation system is officially called "Cy-Xpress". Dumb name for an equally dumb-looking ride." Pyrrha said with exasperation. Taking out her ID and pressing it against the system's terminal, it identified her and honed in on her destination. <> It seemed the destination was pre-recorded when Pyrrha scanned her ID. The automated ride created a platform and opened its hatch. From the inside, the interior was quite comfortable. <> Doing as the mainframe commanded, all three enter the vehicle, the doors closing behind them and all three strapped in. Appearing before Pyrrha was a blue computer-like terminal. It was used to change the destination if need be. <> Pyrrha confirmed, and the vehicle took off. On the road, Pyrrha pondered her thoughts on the transport. "So, Peg. What do you think so far?" "I think its absolutely wonderful... everything here is perfectly tailored to best serve its purpose. I think this is exactly the kind of technology that the Marines need to really snub out the pirates and Revolutionaries, and really assert the World Government!" Nez seemed to be on the verge of starting some sort of patriotic monologue before she stopped herself and turned to Pyrrha. "I can't wait to being working with you Pyrrha, I have a feeling we'll be amazing partners!" Nez exclaimed. "Of course, it's always a pleasure working with you Peg!" Pyrrha stated with the brightest smile she could sincerely conjure. "However..." It seemed her tone has gotten quite solemn. "I can understand Pirate suppression, but what is it about the Revolutionaries that makes them truly dangerous?" At this point, she was deep in thought, as if trying to figure out one of the most complicated equations she's ever come across. "I've been curious about their actions for a long time, and as smart as I am, aside from exposing the injustices that happen around the world, they've been known to interfere in our activities from time-to-time. Is it something we're doing wrong? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised since some of our previous we're... twisted, and their actions have often tarnished our reputation, despite their intentions." Pyrrha was genuine in her question about the Revolutionaries, especially the remnants that currently exist. She wanted to put such curiosity to rest, something that haunted her for many years since her service for the Marines and the World Government. Nez seemed taken aback by the question, and she seemed to just sit and ponder for a second before responding. "Well, in theory, they're not all that bad... it's like communism! It looks good on paper, but it really wouldn't work out for anyone in the end. Think of it like... freeing slaves, good! Toppling government that sustains the world? Not that good..." Nez explained in a nonchalant voice as though this were something that she had thought of previously. "Well, if it suffices for you then I'll take that as an answer." Feeling satisfied with the answer she received, Pyrrha noticed that they're arriving at their destination. As the vehicle parked in front of the station and the three had left, Pyrrha was rather ecstatic at showing her idol her abode. It was something that she's been looking forward to for quite some time. Genetic Bakery As Pyrrha's research facility was a short ways away from their station, she filled in Peg on what's to come. As they walked, they were surrounded by other neighbouring facilities in the area that belonged to fellow Marine scientists and researchers. "You know, these facilities double as the scientists' homes, since they don't like being separated from their work." Pyrrha commented. "They take short breaks every now and again, but amazingly, they don't feel exhausted, despite some of them pulling all-nighters. Anyways, I hope you like it here." "I do! It is everything that the Marines need to truly advance our scientific discoveries... truly, the perfect habitat for growth." Nez said in an excited tone as her eyes beamed at the sights of the magnificent house-labs. "Which one is yours?" Nez asked as she looked around. "Ah! There it is!" As Pyrrha can see her grandiose research facility gifted to her by the upper echelons of the World Government, it was rather staggering in its own right, as the transportation railways often are built near it or intersect it in some way. It was like a shopping plaza than a facility, especially when compared to other ones, which were slightly smaller in comparison. Glimmering in the sunlight, it took a rather pristine appearance - the steel framework making it glisten like a jewel. She pointed Nez towards her facility, which they're closing in on. "Oh~, home sweet home (sorta)" Artemisia was rather ecstatic to see her primary home. It's where she was created after all. "I wonder how that stick in the mud is doing? He still can't be doing all that janitorial work by himself. We have drones and staff for that mess." Who was Pyrrha's assistant referring to, one could wonder?" Nez's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands to her bosom. "Wow!~" She exclaimed as she let out a long gasp of admiration. "Oh Pyrrha-san, let's go in! We must!" Nez begged as she began walking a quicker pace in order to reach the house sooner. "Of course!" Pyrrha stated ecstatically. "I know that feel~!" It was Pyrrha's personal gremlin assistant's response since she previously expressed her desire to return. ----- As they reached the entrance, the lobby was pristine and high-tech. Rather expansive as well, having a help desk and various corridors that led to different sections of the facility. Typically, it had various flora and a large aquarium situated to the left of them housing a variety of tropical fauna. It was rather tranquil yet professional - something Pyrrha was aiming for to give a sense of comfort to visitors and her fellow workers. Upon arrival, the trio was greeted by some scientists that were assigned to her by the World Government — typical first-blood fodder who were civilians who didn't stand out but came to admire Pyrrha after working with her for quite some time. "Welcome back, Miss Pyrrha!" They bowed rather courteously as if on cue. "Hey! Where's my greeting? I'm here too!" It seems that a certain gremlin was rather pouty, not getting the attention she deserved. "O-Oh, we didn't see you, Miss Artemisia. Welcome back~!" The scientists were also courteous to her, correcting themselves. "Hello, everyone." As the redhead returned the greetings, she introduced everyone to Nez. "This is our esteemed guest, Miss Peg Nez. Most of you might have heard of her, but for those that don't, she's a well-accomplished scientist working for the Marines — with many of her contributions help to keep the peace and stability of many allied nations and help suppress piracy and other criminal activity. You best treat her with the utmost courtesy while she's here. Should she need anything and I'm not around, please do your best to meet her request!" Nez was thoroughly impressed with the facility and how well-maintained it was. As important as scientists were to the Marine forces, they often did not receive the proper funding for all the decorations and cleanliness that this particular lab had. "Hello everyone! As Pyrrha stated, my name is Peg Nez. I'm very pleased to be here meeting you all!" Nez spoke with a certain excitement in her voice, whilst simultaneously retaining her professional aura in order to prevent her embarrassment in front of the workers. "But please, Pyrrha, I'm not any greater than you or these employees... we're all just gears in the great machine that is the World Government!" Nez said. "Nonsense~, you've made modifications to the Pacifista, created a chemical that can easily suppress a Devil Fruit user's power — which by itself is impressive given the variety and how the fruit messes with the user's DNA structure, aided at the Battle of El Dorado, amongst so many other things that many couldn't achieve easily." Pyrrha was being honest. As she listed Nez's achievements, the scientists agreed — as it helped motivate them, knowing their work isn't for naught and could one day make a difference. A male scientist retorted, "That's right Miss Nez, the things you've done are amazing and worthy of recognition." Another stating, "You've truly accomplished much in your brief time in the Marines." One after another, compliments came pouring in like a waterfall, all of them genuine as many scientists present wished they could pull off the same things Nez has done. Nez began to blush wildly and she held her hand to her cheek as her glasses began to fog from her heavy breathing. "Oh please, you're all so kind, it really is too much!" Nez exclaimed. "But it saddens me to say that Pyrrha and I can't talk for much longer... as you've all said, we're very busy with new projects!" Nez informed the group of scientists. "Indeed~! Now everyone, back to your duties." As Pyrrha recited this, the scientists bid their farewells and dispersed. "Awwww~, it was getting interesting." Artemisia was sarcastically pouty, probably still peeved from before. However, she noticed that a certain individual wasn't in the crowd. "I wonder~. Now that I think about it..." Turning to Pyrrha, she wanted to inquire where their errand boy was. "Pyrrha, do you know if Lanstar is in? Or did you send him out on another mission?" "Nahhhh, he should be out on a mission. But if I recall correctly, it ended yesterday and he should've returned by now. You know, Project Sora and all that nonsense." Pyrrha was rather nonchalant about her answer. The person she was talking about was her assigned bodyguard and poster boy for Project SORA — the Marine Commodore, Lanstar Mercury. "I know!" It seemed as if an idea popped into her head. "Artemisia, I'm guessing he's somewhere in the labs right now, on janitorial duty as usual. Why don't you fetch him?" "Awwww~ do I have to? He can be such a pain at times." The assistant, pouty as usual. "Well~, you're the one that was inquiring about him, so it should be fair that you should find him." Pyrrha retorted. "Fooey!" Artemisia, still being sarcastically pouty. "Anyways, while I show Pyrrha to the lab to do the experiment, you bring him to us for a meet and greet. Don't be late okay~?" Artemisia noticed that her creator was rather giddy in her voice, which she couldn't blame her for. It was a chance that she's been wanting for quite some time. Might as well respect that and go along with her demands... for now. "Fiiiine. I'll be back~" As she went her way into the inner depths of the facility to find the person she knows is a "pest", she waved back to the two in a rudely casual manner. "Pyrrha, it is amazing here! As much as I love my work and my equipment back in , the people there aren't nearly as friendly as they are here..." Nez seemed to pout, looking down at the ground. "But say, what is this Project Sora thing all about? I haven't been briefed on any new major projects..." Nez wondered out loud to Pyrrha. "Nothing you should worry about, really. It's some dumb crappy side project funded by the WG to improve their already-worsening image." Pyrrha seemed rather... exasperated by the thought of explaining the project, but would have to for her idol's sake. "If you want the short-end of it, it's basically one of their human modification experiments with the intention of re-creating the famous cartoon, - which was started by some newspaper. Don't care to remember the name. Anyways, they say it's for combating piracy and maintaining "world peace", but everyone and their mother knows its bullshit — especially when the WG causes 56% of the world's problems if we include the inhumane actions of the pigs who laud themselves as Gods." As Pyrrha continued to explain the details of the project, they passed various facilities and centres where the scientists under her employment work. Who says you can't multitask? Anyways, she would periodically take breaks from her explanation to show Peg the ins and outs of what's being done for whom. However, upon nearly reaching her private work environment, located in the basement of the facility - they would have to ride the elevator, which would take some time. This would be a good place to wrap up. "Anyways, I was tasked with the damn project — albeit well-funded and had plenty of help, though I had to work away from the island at a facility they prepped for me. It was kindaaaaa drole. To say the least." At this point, it feels like she's complaining. "The project was a success due to my understanding of the human body, and I was able to make modifications to volunteers while equipping them with Custom Raid suits that would let them play superhero under the WG's supervision." As they reached their destination, Peg was greeted with a very expansive and high-tech laboratory, one filled to the brim with a variety of Pyrrha's inventions. From the smell of things, the facility was recently cleaned, most likely by the person, Artemisia was tasked to fetch. "Anyways, it's not much for an underground lab, but it's kinda like my home." Pyrrha escorted Nez to the "living room", situated to the far most left of the facility, which was pretty comfortable and luxurious. Having situated themselves to continue the conversation, Pyrrha began to sprawl across one of the couches — which was quite relaxing. "Anyways, Peg, enough about me. I've heard you had a hand in a few projects of your own — enough to warrant our esteemed Fleet Admiral, Kurama himself. There are even rumors you're part of his little group that he's set up. Is that true? Also, one of your projects was called Karakuri. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. What's that about?" Nez listened intently to all that Pyrrha had to explain, taking in the information as they walked towards the lab. As Pyrrha finished explaining and sprawled herself out on the couch, Nez admittedly became excited after Pyrrha had asked questions about her life. Although it was rather self-absorbed, Nez did enjoy talking about her newest projects and involvements. "Well... I suppose I can trust you enough to say that the rumors are true. I am part of the Fleet Admiral Inner Circle, making me the head scientist of the Marines... although, I am slightly concerned that you've heard about the organization, as it isn't exactly supposed to be public knowledge." Nez admitted meekly. "Oh well, if that's how it is, I suppose!" Nez quickly brushed her own question aside. "And yes, I've been working on my Karakuri project for some time now, I believe a little over three years! My main goal is to restore the remnants of technology that Doctor Vegapunk left behind... at least, the few that survived the explosion... and the fight... and the fire..." Nez trailed on. "But aside from the lab, I aim to turn Karakuri Island into the absolute epitome of technological advancements and scientific discovery. I've even established my own university on the island, named after Doctor Vegapunk himself! The Vegapunk Institute of Technology." Nez exclaimed excitedly. She continued to ramble on about the finer details of the operation, something that she tended to do frequently whilst talking about her advancements. Spending time on her ramblings, Pyrrha's interests were piqued. She enjoyed the thought of having new scientists and spreading the glories of science to whoever was interested, so she would naturally be ecstatic over Nez's proposals. As they continued, she needed to be honest on her sources. "You said moments prior that the existence of Kurama's little group is meant to be secret, correct? Well, here's the issue." It was then that Pyrrha was rather serious. "The fact that Kurama is a person who's extremely cautious and can don facades at any given time gives away that he would set up something like this: having a select few he can trust over everyone else. Not to mention that he shows favouritism towards a select few Marines because of their "unique traits" that could attribute to his causes." As she continued, it was if she was speaking from memory. "I've had the pleasure of meeting the man a few times in the past, and though he's interesting, in his own way, one thing I do know is that there are things that not even the closest of his subordinates know about him. A man shrouded in mystery. So it stands to reason why I would know about his group since it's based on the various conjectures I have about him." In a sly manner, she casually pointed towards Peg. "You basically confirmed it for me." A small giggle couldn't help but escape from her mouth as she admitted this. "But..." As she continued, she couldn't help but feel discomfort. "Peg, be on your toes around that man. I'm not sure what he's up to, but I can tell that he wouldn't hesitate to cut you down if it meant it would further his goals. His charisma is dangerous — a blinding light that could lead one astray. Not to mention the rumours concerning his powers." "Anyways, enough about him. Please, tell me more about the university. Do you have a set curriculum in mind? Is it government-funded and affordable? I need to hear more before my Artemisia and Mercury get here." It seems that the woman is back to her giddy and excitable self, her interest in Peg's designs for the university reaching its peak. Nez was speechless for a second after Pyrrha stopped talking. Of course she knew that the Fleet Admiral harbored many secrets that nobody else could no of... all leaders do. There was even a span of a few seconds where Nez was filled with a faint feeling that Pyrrha was strangely anti-Marines for someone of her position. But as soon as Pyrrha had mentioned the university, all of her doubts were quickly flushed away as fast as they had come. "Well, we have over 100 fields of study spanning all fields of science and many fields in language and history as well. It is entirely funded by the World Government, but it is still technically considered to be a private institution due to the nature of the World Nobles involvement. While I would exactly call it affordable per say, I'm sure that Artemisia and Mercury could be offered scholarships based on their intelligence and relation to you. But don't forget, we're proud to keep a low 3% acceptance rate!" Nez beamed, showing how proud she was of her accomplishments. "Really?! That would be great for them!" As she was excited at the prospect, she got up too quickly that she fell off the couch in a comical manner. She only responded, "I'm okay!" However, she felt the discomfort Peg felt when she made her warning about the Fleet Admiral, so she needed to clear the air. "Also... I apologize for my previous statement. My warning wasn't meant to sound traitorous or anything, but even in an organization like the Marines — you learn to watch your backs and be cautious on who you're working with. Especially since the organization is affiliated with the World Government. As much as I love working with the Marines since they saved me and a close friend of mine from terrible human experimentation, I've also seen how Marines of various ranks would backstab each other without the slightest hesitation, especially if the WG is offering them something of great value." As she continued, she started to feel depressed — thinking of all the people she lost over the years while working for the two organizations. "I've already lost so much... I don't want to lose another person in my life." Nez stood from the couch and placed her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder as she easily sensed the latter's oncoming sadness. "Pyrrha, I can't say that I know what you've been through, or even that I can understand how it makes you feel. But trust me. I've been in the Marines for many years, and never before have I seen such a tight-knit organization dedicated to the betterment of the world. Of course, we have all sorts of friendly competition, but it is never in bad taste." Nez moved to face Pyrrha and hugged her, wrapping her arms around her gently. "I promise that if we work together, nothing will ever hurt you or I." Nez spoke sincerely. She pulled away from the hug but kept her hands around Pyrrha's waist, looking into her eyes as their faces were mere inches apart. Suddenly, Nez found herself moving in on that small gap. "You promise?" She decided to go-with-the-flow and lean in to meet her, Pyrrha's eyes locked in Nez's gaze. They were millimetres away from each other until... "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh~, should we come back later?" The two had snapped out of their little "moment" to be met with the gaze of both Artemisia and Mercury. "I know you liked her Pyrrha, but like-like her?" The gremlin couldn't help but smirk. "I think it's a wonderful thing for these two to have such a budding relationship, Artemisia-san, so you shouldn't tease them like that!" Mercury was as boisterous as ever, even in his janitorial clothes. "Anyways, we should leave them for a bit to complete their business!" Mercury grabbed Artemisia and attempted to drag her away, wanting them to have their alone time. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Nez and Pyrrha were separated and they now stood side by side as though they had been like that the entire time. "A-and that, is how you do a traditional Alabastan dance!" Nez exclaimed with an extremely obvious nervous tone, clearly attempting to cover her tracks. In response to Nez's excuse, Artemisia and Mercury comically gave her a blank stare, knowing she was full of shit. They knew what they saw - even if it was for a split. "Sure sure, whatever you say." Both of them retorted, fanning their hands across their face in a hilarious manner. "I brought him here like you asked..." The gremlin couldn't even deal with this... "Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lanstar Mercury — a Commodore in the Marines as well as being assigned as both Pyrrha's assistant and her bodyguard. It's both an honor and pleasure to meet you, Ms. Peg Nez!" Mercury stated in the most respective yet boisterous manner signature to him. Nez forced herself to ignore Artemisia's comments; it seemed that Pyrrha referring to her as a gremlin held some truth to it after all. Nez's beet red face started to return to its normal shade as she forced herself to suppress her embarrassment for her own sake. She shook Mercury's hand and began to speak. "So you're the "poster boy" for the SORA Project Pyrrha told me about. That's very exciting! How is progress on it?" Nez asked. "Indeed! The project is going along well ma'am!" For some reason, Mercury found himself soluting like an idiot, causing Pyrrha and Artemisia to sigh, as it was unnecessary. "I just came back from purging a few Pirate crews that were harassing the citizens in an island port nation near G-7. I was nearby at the time and took care of them swiftly. They weren't much." He started to relax as he gave his report, sensing the ladies' exasperation with his salute. "I came back as soon as I could, so I could greet you, but it took longer than I anticipated. I apologize for not meeting you sooner!" Mercury sincerely bowed, feeling regret over not accomplishing this simple task. However, that soon broke with the sound of Pyrrha clapping her hands. "That's enough Mercury, I only wanted you to meet her." "But... I'm supposed to be your bodyguard and assistant, doing everything you've asked of me!" Mercury passionately retorted. "And you have. So there's no issue. The WG has employed you as their poster boy for a reason, so it can't be helped." "Soooo~ should we leave you two alone so you can get back to business or~" Before Artemisia even got to finish that thought, she was clunked over the head by Mercury. "That was very rude, I said!" "Owie~! You meanie!" The gremlin pouted, even though she barely felt that because of her modifications. "Pyrrha, he hit me!" Crocodile tears started to form in her eyes. "Good job, Mercury" Pyrrha stated with glee, since she was about to do it herself. "Not a problem, Pyrrha!" "YOU'RE BOTH MEAN!" Artemisia whined. "And you deserved it!" Pyrrha and Mercury voiced simultaneously with annoyance. Turning to Nez, she stated her apologies for the incident. Nez stood by awkwardly as the trio bickered much like a family. In a way, it was almost endearing. "Well, that's alright!" Nez said in response to Pyrrha's apology. "Should we get onto our project then, Pyrrha?" Nez asked. Category:Yesdemia Category:Zetarion Category:Role-Plays